


Curse of the wolf

by Kitsune_Knight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Knight/pseuds/Kitsune_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the small town of Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha just got information that will affect the rest of his life. Will the mysterious young man he ran into help show Sasuke that the curse that he suffers from is actually a blessing in disguise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse of the wolf

So this is a new story I want to try out with you guys. I will post this first chapter and see if it catches on. If it does, then I will continue. If it doesn’t, then I will either take it down or put it up for adoption.

 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but any OC’s that may or may not appear in this story do belong to me.**

* * *

 

**_The small town of Konoha is filled with stories passed down from generation to generation. From a young age, children are told tales about how the city started out as a hidden ninja village surrounded by a lush forest and how a nine tailed fox once destroyed it in a rampage. However, there is one story that is told that does not fall under the fairy tale category, even though the story itself sounds like one._ **

_It is told that in the early days of the city’s founding, a mysterious young woman entered the city with the goal of selling her fresh produce. The residents of the city did not take kindly to a stranger trying to make a profit off of their residents, so they started to verbally attack the woman, hoping to scare her off. When the woman continued to come back, the men of the city decide to step up their attacks. One night, when the woman was closing up her produce stand, a man grabbed the young woman and proceeded to rape her, hoping that would finally drive the stranger away._

_The next day, the woman went to the mayor of the city to complain about how she was treated and to report the attack. After retelling her story, the mayor simply told the woman that the residents were just trying to defend their land, like wolves defending their territory from outsiders. Aggravated, the woman stormed out of the mayor’s office, where she ran into the man who raped her. When the woman asked him why he attacked her, the man smirked and stated that he did what any man would do if they saw “a bitch who wasn’t listening to her alpha”._

_“And if I get pregnant?” The woman asked. The man simply shrugged his shoulders._

_“Not my problem.” The man calmly said. As he was walking away, the young woman started muttering to herself._

_“This city is horrendous. The residents have no respect for people who are different and the men liken themselves to the role of alpha like they are part of a pack of wolves. Since the mayor and its residents like acting like wolves, let’s see how their future generations do living like them. Soon they will know what it’s like being “put in their place” when their grandchildren start whimpering like omegas when a more powerful person approaches them…”_

“… Then the mysterious woman left, never to be heard from or seen ever again. The residents of Konoha didn’t know it at the time, but the young woman put a strong curse on everyone, which caused future generations to be subjected to the random hierarchy of the wolves. Once children reach the age of 16, they are to labeled an alpha, beta, or omega based on blood tests.” Itachi Uchiha gently closed the worn out book he was reading from and placed it on the table in front of him. He turned towards the young man sitting next to him, who had a look of indifference on his face.

“So… why did you tell me that story again?” The young man asked, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. Itachi sighed, walking over and poking the young man in the forehead.

“Because it’s tradition Sasuke. Dad told me this story when I was your age, so it is my job to tell it to you. Plus, you are at the age where your Traits are starting to develop and your Status is revealed, so you need to know where they came from.” The young man named Sasuke rubbed the spot where Itachi poked him in annoyance.

“Why do you keep poking me in the forehead?” Sasuke asked, bending down to put on his shoes. Itachi stood up from the chair he was sitting in and started to walk towards the front door.

“Well, you’ve never stopped me before in the past. Now come on, mother and father are going to meet us at your doctor office. Your test results are back and Father is very eager to see what your status is.” Sasuke stood up from his chair and also walked towards the door.

“You and I both know Father is only there to see if I’m an Alpha like you…” Sasuke muttered, stepping outside in the hot summer air, the light breeze blowing his dark hair out of place on his head.

“Well, no matter what your Status is, I won’t treat you any differently little brother.”

~0~

“What. Did. You. Say?” Sasuke asked, his hand clenching the edge of the examination table he was sitting on. The whole room was staring at the brown haired doctor, who put his clipboard down on his desk.

“Your test results show that you are an Omega.” The doctor repeated, sitting down in the nearby chair. Fugaku Uchiha slammed down his fists in anger.

“How could this be?! Our family has a history of producing Alphas!” Fugaku yelled. His wife, Mikoto, stood up and walked over to Sasuke, laying her hand on his shoulder.

“As you know Mr. Uchiha, a person’s Status is assigned randomly at birth. It is perfectly normal for a family to produce an Omega even if they have a strong history of producing Alphas.” The doctor reached over to grab a stack of papers. “Now, along with Sasuke’s Omega status, the tests also revealed that his blood has traces of Faltalan, which is only found in Omegas who are also Carriers.”

Sasuke stiffened when he heard the word “Carrier”.

“I’m… a Carrier?” Sasuke whispered. The doctor nodded and handed Mikoto a packet of papers.

“Yes, and that means we have to start talking about starting you on birth control. You’re going to be going into heat soon, and without a plan, you could end up pregnant.” Sasuke sat quietly, absorbing the words the doctor just said. Suddenly, he jumped off of the table and ran out of the room. He heard Itachi yelling his name, but he ignored the call as he ran down the hall. Suddenly, he hit a solid object and fell down on the ground.

“Watch where you-” The words that were about to fall out of Sasuke’s mouth were cut short as he stared up at the man he ran into. Sasuke didn’t know it at the time, but he just ran into the man who would change his entire life.

* * *

 

Well, that’s the first chapter. Please tell me what you think. I have a good feeling about this story, but I don’t want to continue it if no one is going to read it.


End file.
